LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P8/Transcript
(Diana is seen outside the kingdom) Diana: Oh man.... (Diana looks around) Diana:....How do I get in? (Diana walks around) Diana: *Sees someone* Oh! (Diana goes up to a man) Diana: E-Excuse me. Sir? (Diana is seen talking to a giant of a man who wears bandit clothes) Man: ….. Diana: C-Can you tell me how to get inside here? Man: Don't bother me brat, I'm busy! Diana: S-Sir please I need help. I'm lost. Man: … Hmmm... Lost you say? Diana: Y-Yeah. (The man then looks down at Diana and gets a good look at her) Man: That's some weird clothes you got there. Diana: Huh? *Looks down at her clotheS* Whats wrong with it? Man: Not something you'd see people wear in these parts. Diana: O-Oh, well I don't have anything else I can wear. Man: …. Now that I think about it: This works out. Diana: Huh? Man: I know some people in the city looking someone like you. Diana: Oh! So you'll take me inside!? Man: Sure kid. Diana: Oh thank you! (The man nods as he begins to lead Diana to the city. Meanwhile with the Defenders.....) Erin: *Hyperventilating* Alex: Oh nonononononono! Emily: Game over man! Game over! Maisy: Guys holy crap why are you freaking out over one little girl? Jordan: You don't understand! Alex: She's not some random little girl! Erin: She's the daughter of a SUPER powerful psychic, who is gonna be PISSED if we don't find her before she gets back!! (Erin's cell phone then begins to ring) Erin:...... (Erin picks up the phone) Erin: H-Hello? Cloe: *Voice* Erin, it's Cloe. Erin: !! H-H-Heeeeeey Aunt Cloe! G-Good to hear from you! (The Defenders all turn at the attention at what ERin said) Alex;........ Jack:...... Erin: W-W-What's up? Cloe: *Voice* I'm just checking in to see how my favorite girl is doing. Erin: Oooh Diana's doing fine. Just fine. E-Everyone LOVES her a lot! Cloe: *Voice* Aww that's great! Can I speak to her? Erin: !! Y-Y-Y-You wanna s-speak to her? Defenders: !! *Start to silently panic* Cloe: *Voice* Well yeah, why wouldn't I? Erin: U-Uhhh.... Cloe: *Voice* Now come on, let me speak to her! Alex: *Whisper* Shade, voice mimicry now! Shade: *Whisper* Why me?? Alex: *Whisper* You've got the skill for it, go! Shade: *Whispers* N-No way I-I don't know what to say! Spot: *Whispers* Shade please! I don't want my head to explode! Shade: *Whisper* Fine! I'll do it! (Shade goes over to Erin) Erin: H-Here she is! (Erin hands the phone to Shade) Cloe: *VoicE* Hello? Diana? Shade:......*Diana voice* Hi mom. Cloe: *Voice* Hey sweetie! How's my favorite little girl doing? Shade: *Diana's voice* G-Great, great. Cloe: *VOice* Are you having fun with the Defenders? Shade: *Diana Voice* O-Oh yeah! They're LOTs of fun! Especially Shade! He's so cool! (The Defenders are making a bunch of slashing motions tell him to stop) Shade: *Rolls eyes* Cloe: *Voice* Well I'm glad to hear that you're having fun! Shade: *Diana's voice* Me too Mama! Cloe: *Voice* Here, let me speak to Erin again. (Shade hands the phone back to Erin) Erin: I-I'm back! Cloe: *Voice* Sounds like she's doing great! Erin: That she is! We're SO glad she got to stay with us! Cloe: *Voice* She met the infants yet? Erin: Y-Yeah! Yeah she has! I-In fact she become close friends with 4 of them! Cloe: *Voice* Really? That's great to hear! Erin: I taught her about bonding too. They let her see a little demo. Cloe: *Voice* Did they shift? Erin: All 4... All at once. Cloe: *Voice* ALL AT- Erin: S-S-She's fine! She's okay after that, and the infants apologized! Cloe: *Voice* Oh thank goodness. Erin: It's not like it hurts. Rose: Yeah. Cloe: *Voice* Well still, I'm glad she's doing okay. And listen. Thank you ALL so much. I know I could trust you all to watch my pride and joy. Erin: No prob. Cloe: *Voice* Well, I'll be there in a few hours or so. Erin: A-A-A-A-A-A-A few hours?! Defenders: *More silent panic* Cloe: *Voice* Is that a problem? Erin: N-N-No no! Not a problem at all! Cloe: *Voice* All right then. I'll see you in a few hours. Bye Erin. Erin: B-Bye Cloe. (Erin hangs up the phone) Erin: ……… WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIE!!!! Alex: AAAAAAHHH!!!!! Erin: *Hyperventilating* Spot: I DON'T WANT MY HEAD TO EXPLODE!!! Jack: WE GOTTA RUN, WE GOTTA HIDE, WE GOTTA- Jordan: SHUT UP!!! Defenders:............... Jordan: S-Sorry. Just had to stop the fighting. Maisy: I'm glad someone did. For heroes who saved our city this was a very sad sight. Jason: Yeah. Kyle: Hey! Erin: *Sigh* I just hope she's not hurt. (Meanwhile Diana is seen being escorted by the man DEEP underground) Diana: W-Where are we going? Man: You'll see. Diana:..... (The two keep walking) Diana: Is this a safe spot? Man: I said you'll see. (The man and Diana soon arrive in open space where a robed man is seen) Man: Hey Father What's your Face! Diana: What?? (The robe man turns to the man and Diana) ???: That is not my name fool. Man: You don't pay me to remember your name. You pay me to do a job. And I think you'll be happy with this. ???: What is it, this time. Man: check this out. *Shows Diana* ???:.... Diana: Uhhhh, hi? (The Robe man goes over to Diana and looks over at her) Diana:......... ???: .... You.... Diana: H-Huh? ???: You... You're the one. Diana: I'm what? ???: The one. Diana:.......Huh? ???: I must gather my followers! Man: So this is what you're looking for huh? ???: Yes... Our Goddess has returned. Diana: ????? Man: Alright! ???: Come! There's no time to waste! (The robed man takes Diana's hand and starats to lead her. She doesn't resist due to confusion) Diana: *Thinking* G-Goddess???? (The group walks deeper into the base) ???: I can see the confusion in your eyes. But this should help you. Diana: H-Huh?? (The man takes Diana to a wide open area, a throne at the far end. Above it is a wall) ???: Behold! (Diana sees a large ritual painting, with a picture of what looks like Diana in the high middle of it) Diana:.......What the.... ???: This is the moment we, Shining Animus has been waiting for. The return of the Goddess, who will lead this land to a new age. (The man bows to Diana much to her shock) ???: Oh mighty goddess. I, Father Teragan, am your humble servant. Diana: Servant? Teragan: Yes. Diana: I-I-I r-really don't- Teragan: Now! Its time you meet your followers! Diana: Followers...??? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs